The invention relates to welding processes and apparatus generally, and in particularly welding processes and apparatus for use with automatic welding machines such as classified in Classes 29, 79, and 219.
The closest prior art found teaches that welding projections for objects, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,446 to Tauern et al, and the use of fracture means for brazing studs used in brazing terminals to plates, taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,439 to Sholle et al, are well known.
Automatic welding devices, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,879 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,050 to Glorioso and Hinden et al, respectively, are also well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,878 to Hinden teaches sheet metal welding pins of the type taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,350.
The methods of making buttons and cuff links, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,966 to Cronan and U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,240 to Clark et al are also well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,037 to Aversten and U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,166 to Darvie et al teaches the art of soldering, and are not relevant to applicant's welding process and apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,245 to Mauer and U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,009 to Hodges which teaches the fastener art is likewise not relevant to applicant's welding process and apparatus.